elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harkon/Archive 1
Edit Since this page has been protected, can someone please copy and paste these changes in. Lord Harkon is the leader of the Volkihar Vampire faction in . Background Harkon is believed to have an estranged wife and a daughter named Serana. He seeks to obtain an Elder Scroll to end the tyranny of the sun. To achieve this he requires Auriel's Bow, an ancient and immensely powerful artifact, and the ritual sacrifice of his daughter.Gameinformer.com - Hands On With Dawnguard Appearances * Refererences Thanks -- 16:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) One of the mods has already said that titles are not included in the names of the pages, I think Kroq-gar78 (talk) 05:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Just a bit of trivia: Harkon is likely to be a reference to the protagonist Johnathan Harker of Bram Stoker's Dracula. Is it just me or is Harkon's backstory beyond ridiculous? It not only completely contradicts Elder Scrolls lore, but just plain doesn't make sense. 1: He claims he was a mighty king, of what? Haafingar? The island his castle is on? You can't just say he was a king but not say what he actually ruled. Also, don't you think people would remember him? He is literally never talked about anywhere. No lore about Skyrim says a thing about any Harkon, definetly not being a king of any sort. As a matter of fact, their are no kings in Skyrim. They have Jarls instead. You could give the argument that he was a Jarl, but why would he call himself a king instead of a Jarl? He claimed his "land was vast, and wealth seemed limitless", a Jarl only controls their hold. They now exactly how much land they have. It can be nice land, but it certainly wouldn't be considered "vast" when you have all of Skyrim to compare it too. Though Jarls are wealthy they probably don't have enough to consider it "limitless" . Remember, Jarls are lessor governers below the High King, why would one Jarl be given a ginormous amount of wealth? Serana also talks about the previous owners of the castle numerous times. If Harkon was the king of the land I would've assumed he and his family would've lived like royalty their entire lives. You see, their are so many loose ends that it's ridiculous. But wait, their's more. 2: He also said he "sacraficed thousands in order to get turned by Molag Bal" . First of all, how could he get his hands on a thousand people? You can't just pick up a thousand people off the street. It would take years. And by the time he even thought about turning into a Vampire he was already old. Second of all, you're trying to tell me no one would notice? A thousand people is a lot of people. Enough to level a city (by Skyrim's standards). How would he possibly get away with this? Their would have to be an investigation or something. They probably would've sent the army after someone like this. This could make him the biggest murder in Skyrim's history. Killing 250 people is considered record breaking, just think of one thousand. Thier is no way in hell he got away with killing this many people. How could Bethesda have left all of these loose ends? Did they just get lazy or something? Maybe we should at least leave open the possibilty Harkon might have been lying about his past. Because I find it hard to believe with that he was completely telling the truth, despite all of these flaws. I know this is old, however he is from the first era, the empire was not even created yet, skyrim was not unified, there might have been many kings, and as for the sacrifice thing, he could have just offered all of the people he ruled over. And again it was first era, you would be lucky to find any real text from that time period. Is it stated at any point during the game that he has always lived in Skyrim? I don't think so. He might have been a King somewhere else? Would also explain the "previous owners of the castle" thing, he could have moved there from his bithplace at any time since the first era.Woodenplank (talk) 19:02, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Skyrim has been unified under a High King since Ysgramor, so that theory isn't true. That still doesn't explain how he could've done it. As I said, how were there no rebellions or anything? Also, I highly doubt he's from the First Era, as there is evidence against it. A Nord supposedly from the First Era couldn't be from anywhere outside of Skyrim. Everywhere else was dominated by Elves. This doesn't refute anything. Zippertrain85 (talk) 01:06, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Fixed image I 'shopped' the text out of his image, until we can finally take high quality screenies when Dawnguard releases for PC. Saratje (talk) 17:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Mythic Dawn Supporter? Has anyone else noticed that in Harkon's room (the one with the fireplace in it) there is a Mythic Dawn banner hanging above the torture equipment? Seeing how he was alive 200 years ago, could Harkon have possibly been a supporter of the Mythic Dawn? This seems to make little sense however as he supports Molag Bal not Dagon and he carries a blade's sword too! What do the rest of you think? (p.s. I think this should be added to Trivia) 16:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think his sword is a Blades sword. I know it's a katana, and they use katanas, but Harkon's has a different hilt and guard. I'll definitely check out the banner though, that sounds interesting. 01:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) The blade's swords and armor are based on the original Akaviri culture. This is likely an Akaviri sword, similar to the one the moth priest carries, not an actually a blade's sword. Like the above poster said, I believe his sword is simply an ancient Akaviri katana enchanted for his own uses, or a copy of their designs using his own materials. Notice the design differs just a little from the Blades swords and the katana that Dexion carries, which also has a unique but different appearance. Harkon is implied to be thousands of years old, so it's not unreasonable to assume he attained an Akaviri weapon.. {Pilaf The Defiler 00:35, September 8, 2012} Does someone know how to spawn Lord Harkon in human form? Every time I want to spawn him to start a fight he spawns in Vampire Lord form and it is very annoying. Help is appreciatted, thanks. Unlock this page. The information on this page is wrong. It claims as complete fact that Harkon was once a king and he sacrificed a thousand innocents to become a Vampire, the thing is, it's very likely he was lying since neither of those claims add up to reality what so ever, and if anything contradict lore. Please unlock this page so someone can fix this. Zippertrain85 (talk) 16:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC)